Strategic Missions - July-September, 1893
July 1893 Mission 1: A Better Class of Ripper Carmen and Dorian are provided with good clothing, good references and a reccomendation to a social club in order that the might be able to recruit some new members in a higher echelon of society than has been possible before. Unfortunately the clothes do not make the man, and Dorian commits a terrible faux pas which not only spoils his personal reputation, but reflects poorly on the lodge as well. The mission is a disaster, and the lodge loses a point of influence as a result of Dorian's mistakes. Mission 2: Searching Further Afield Timothy, John and 'Cauliflower' Carl are sent to scout out the area of the lodge's operations, trying to hunt down any clues as to where the Cabal are now operating. Belladonna supplies them with field glasses for the mission. While their investigations find no Night Watch activities, they do notice, on more than one evening, a ship, in unseasonable mist, looking like it is going to make ground somewhere near to Foulness. On occasion they use Charlie as a runner to pass information, and his experiences in the month raise him to full status within the Rippers organisation. The mission is a Triumph, and Charlie becomes a Novice Ripper. Mission 3: Away with the Faries Albert, Elmore, Arley, Jason and St. John are sent to explore the location near Alexandra Park where Carstairs has discovered a possible 'camp' of evil 'little people'. They spend much time trying to locate the encampment, and manage to find their way between the cracks into London Below, where they receive warnings that it is unwise to 'bother the Crouch-Enders'. After a great struggle they manage to make their way back to London above, with a little more knowledge than they had before. The mission is a success. Final Cabal Threat: 17 August 1893 Mission 1: Finding a Fixer Carmen and Jeffry are sent to contact Clancey Trombley with a view to recruiting an 'appropriate' mechanically minded man to aid in the running of the Rippers Armoury. They are given a set of Challenger's Improved Gatling plans in order to help entice the right kind of person. Put in touch with a Professor by the name of Digory Kirke, they are able to persuade the man that the cause is just, and he is willing to join them. Not only that, but relatives of his, the Pevensie family, are willing to provide his new venture with funding, to the tune of £50 per month! The Mission is a Triumph! Both Carmen and Jeffry advance to Heroic Status as a result of their actions. Mission 2: In Von Richter's Domain Alphonse, "Cauliflower" Carl and Timothy are sent to patrol the docklands areas where 'Red Sash' is known to operate, also taking in the business of 'Mister Green'. They are told to avoid any of the fighting ring meets, and stay on the periphery, but look out for anyone that might be wearing a ring similar to the one that Von Richter gave to Garvin. After many trials, a near brawl with 'Mister Green' and his associates, and almost drowning in the sewers, the trio have some luck. They spot Sgt. Williams, wearing the same ring as the one Garvin has, along with some other men, entering into a Gentleman's club by a back entrance - a new line of investigation, perhaps? The Mission is a Success. Mission 3: The Legacy of Primordius Hobson, John and Dorian are sent to look over the houses that Dr. Primordius had been using to see if any further links to the Cabal can be found. Unfortunately for the Rippers, after the massacre there, the police are watching the house and accost the trio as they try to break in. A running battle ensues, in which John and Dorian lose their lives, and Hobson barely escapes. News of their actions gets back to the Rippers organisation as a whole. The Mission is a Disaster. The Lodge loses a point of Influence. Final Cabal Threat: 17 September 1893 Mission 1: The Jersey Vampire A group of seven Novice Rippers are sent to seek out the undead within the bounds of the Southend Lodge's remit. They track down a number of strange tales to the Channel Island of Jersey, where they encounter a relatively new Vampire and some ghoulish guardians. They defeat the fiends, but are aware that such a new vampire must have been sired by another. The Mission is a Success. Mission 2: The Enemy Within Seven Novices are set to the task of discovering the extent of the suspected Cabal infiltration of the lodge, by being set to all manner of minor tasks and their experiences catalogued by Mrs. MacTannon to try to find some kind of pattern to the Cabal threat. It is discovered that the more specific the task, and the closer to the lodge the task is performed, the greater the interference, suggesting that whatever is affecting the lodge is located within, or nearby, thus providing no more information than was already known. The Mission is a Failure Final Cabal Threat: 17=